mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 May 2016
03:05 I CAN CAN CAN 03:05 zwłaszcza że Aneta chce być prawnikiem 03:05 zwłaszcza że mam tyle pomysłów że mogłabym wymyślić sto razy fajniejsze relacje a nie KAŻDY POZNANY W LOŻY 03:05 z arią miałam fajny pomysł ale xd 03:08 narzeczony mi uciek 03:13 hej 03:14 (pig) 03:14 bawi mnie że tylko ja piszę 03:15 Tematu na rozmowę nie ma 03:15 ciebie nie ma!!! 03:16 Witojcie. 03:16 Zecora wróciła!!!!11 03:16 siema 03:17 Troszkę była dłuższa przerwa w logowaniu, bo w międzyczasie potrzeba mi było trochę więcej mocy w komputerze, a logowanie w takich warunkach jest niestabilne. 03:17 ;-; 03:18 Czasem tak się zdarza 03:32 hejka 03:40 zw 03:49 hejko 03:49 każdy zw 03:49 well jednak czat mi ścieło 03:49 lel 03:52 o/ 03:53 idziesz? 03:55 hej 03:56 o\ 03:56 o/ 03:58 idę bo wywala 03:59 o/ 03:59 pa o/ 04:21 hej 04:35 hej 04:36 hej 04:37 Chyba straciłem wenę do pisania artykułu, bo nie mogę go zacząć 04:37 Ehh, tak to jest z pisaniem od zera. 04:38 Piszesz teraz "szczegółowy" opis fabuły? Dasz radę 04:38 Najwyżej jeszcze poczekam może mi przyjdzie wena 04:39 Mówiłeś, że można się wzorować na wstępie odcinka Kuce w Wielkim Mieście 04:40 Ale tylko częściowo 04:40 No właśnie, ale co dalej 04:40 napisałeś cokolwiek? 04:43 Dopiero zacząłem 04:44 hej 04:44 Hejka 04:44 Chce ktoś pogadać o odcinku szóstym? 04:45 Ja mogę 04:45 Kris polecam założyć brudnopis 04:45 Dobrze. 04:45 Więc, co wam się podobało w odcinku szóstym? 04:45 Ogólnie był bardzo fajny 04:46 Mam problem z nadaniem nazwy nagłówkowi między prologiem a depresją Apple Bloom 04:46 Zgadzam się, natomiast powrót Trixie to był dobry pomysł, no i to końcowe pytanie Cranky'ego :D 04:46 Sceny z Celestią, poprawa zachowania Trixie 04:47 Zapisałeś? mogę zobaczyć? 04:48 Ale Twilight zachowuje się teraz trochę... inaczej. Nie wiem, czy to dobrze, czy źle. 04:48 Np. znalezienie Starlight przyjaciół na siłę 04:49 robię to w Brudnopisie 04:49 Użytkownik:Kris071995/Brudnopis 04:49 Robiła to dlatego, że nie chciała, aby Trixie się z nią przyjaźniła. 04:49 Chociaż to też nie było w porządku 04:50 Wait 04:50 Zaraz coś wymyślę 04:50 Z jednej strony troszczyła się o dobro Starlight, ale z drugiej , oczekiwała pochwały od Księżniczki Celestii. 04:51 Misja Applejack? Wzorowałam się na galerii 04:51 Masz rację 04:51 Nie przepadam za Twilight 04:51 Po prostu Twilight jest trochę szurnięta jeśli chodzi o schemat działań 04:52 Widzieliście opis trzynastego odcinka? 04:52 Racja... 04:52 Ja chyba nie widziałam 04:52 A gdzie jest> 04:52 Spice Up Your Life Tu masz na wiki 04:53 Dzięki 04:54 Brzmi nieźle, nie wiem dlaczego , ale przypomina mi trochę ,, Księżniczkę i Żabę '' 04:55 @Meadoww, wiesz może jak można zdanie Siostrzane Zawody ? 04:56 co? ;-; 04:56 Ja muszę lecieć, papa 04:57 pa o/ 04:57 Kris, jeszcze raz 04:57 Krótki ten prolog, będziesz go rozwijać? 04:58 hej 04:58 Helou ;P 04:58 Bo wychodzi mi tak że Siostrzane Zawody za często pojawiają się i chce jakoś je zastąpić 04:58 Prolog będzie roziwnięty 04:58 W tym sensie, ok. Zawody? Konkurs? 04:59 tak 04:59 Nic więcej nie potrafię wymyśleć 05:00 Wydarzenie? XD 05:01 w Niektórych przypadkach będzie, a w innych cóż trzeba będzie zrobić podstawowy błąd czyli powtórzenia 05:01 Staraj się to dawać na zmianę 05:01 Powtórzenia bolą w oczy 05:04 Tylko nie zawsze pasuje, używam też Słowa Turniej 05:04 O, dobry pomysł 05:04 No, turniej, konkurs, zawody 05:04 wystarczy 05:07 Użytkownik:Kris071995/Brudnopis?action=edit§ion=3 05:07 i jak to wygląda teaz 05:07 teraz 05:08 Ok, jest dobrze 05:08 Nie będziesz pisał streszczenia? 05:10 Raczej nie, nie mam do tego głowy 05:11 Nie jest to obowiązkowe, ale przydałoby się. Jak nie chcesz, to nie pisz, fabuła i tak jest najważniejsza. Ewentualnie ktoś potem dopisze. 05:16 aha, no może coś z tego będzie i nie dostanę bana za wandalizm 05:16 Hahaha, bana za pisanie artykułu 05:16 Musiałbyś go nieźle napisać 05:17 (wow) 05:17 Regulamin jest tak napisany że otzreżenie czy bana łatwo zarobić 05:18 Moim zdaniem regulamin jest bardzo dobrze napisany, przynajmniej nie mamy na wiki bałaganu 05:19 Tylko, że niektóre rzeczy mogą być odrobinę niejasne dla nowych użytkowników 05:20 A ostrzeżenie to nie żadna tragedia xd 05:20 Właśnie o tym wiem, jak bym tu Adminem czy Modem to był bym w swoim żywiole. 05:21 Ponieważ bardzo nie lubie Trolli i Hejterów 05:21 heh 05:22 Pierwszy artykuł pisany od podstaw chyba zawsze jest najtrudniejszy 05:22 Racja, ale na pewno dasz radę 05:23 Już trochę zrobiłeś 05:23 Regulamin jest tak napisany, że bardzo łatwo ostrzeżenie zarobić, a na bana to raczej trzeba się postarać specjalnie. 05:24 W sumie podobnie by było w każdych normalnych warunkach z tą różnicą, że u nas ostrzeżenia są bardzo, bardzo uregulowane. 05:24 Czyli źle napisany artykuł mi ban nie grozi ? 05:25 Nie. W najgorszym wypadku wycofamy do poprzedniej wersji. Musiałbyś powypisywać jakieś hejterskie bzdury, aby od razu zarobić bana. 05:26 Mniejsze błędy można zawsze poprawić, albo ewentualnie coś rozwinąć, dopisać. 05:26 Nie no mój to najwyżej będzie nie dopracowany, 05:26 pacz wyżej 05:32 jak się ramkę cytatu dodawało ? 05:32 szablon, wait 05:32 05:32 >W sumie podobnie by było w każdych normalnych warunkach z tą różnicą, że u nas ostrzeżenia są bardzo, bardzo uregulowane. 05:32 05:32 A, no i jeszcze jedna różnica jest taka, że w zasadzie za każde wykroczenie ostrzegamy góra po razie w przeciągu miesiąca. Ostro, ale przecież wyraźnie określamy każdemu, co nam się nie podoba. Wiadomo, że regulaminów prawie nikt nie czyta (szczególnie przed otrzymaniem pierwszego wykroczenia za coś). Jak ktoś w tym czasie nie dotrzyma regulaminu w innej kwestii, to dostaje osobne ostrzeżenie za to. Grunt, aby nie zrobić tego samego błędu dwa razy. 05:34 Tak czy siak, jak ktoś ma dobre intencje i przestrzega regulaminu a popełni w czymś jakiś błąd, to nawet ostrzeżenia nie dostanie. Co najwyżej wskazówkę. 05:35 I na takich informacjach mi teraz zalezało 05:36 To prawda, że mało kto czyta ten regulamin. A potem mają pretensję, że oni nie wiedzieli. 05:38 Kris, coś Ci się stało z tekstem po cytacie 05:38 Może usuń ten akapit? 05:38 W trybie źródłowym of kors 05:39 to już jest naprawione, tylko jestem w trakcie edycji 05:39 Ok, w porządku 05:40 Ja zaraz idę, za kilka minut 05:40 Może chociaż cześć dzisiaj zrobię 05:40 Właśnie mi się przypomniało, że miałam się uczyć 05:40 No, powodzenia 05:41 Jeszcze się zastanawiam czy czasem w Ciekawostkach nie nie dać informacji i powiązanych odcinkach i jak to opisać 05:41 Masz czas, ja się przerzuciłam na galerie, czekam też na dubbing, żeby robić jakieś transkrypty. 05:42 Nie wiem, można 05:42 Ale szczerze też nie mam pomysłu, jak to opisać 05:43 Moje ubogie słownictwo :^) 05:43 Jest ubogie 05:43 hej 05:43 wITAM 05:43 o widze że zecora wróciała 05:44 Pa, ja idę o/ 05:44 pa o/ 05:57 co robisz kris 05:59 Próbuje pisać artykul, ale chyba na dzisiaj już dam sobie spokój 06:02 Witam 06:10 (czekanie) 06:12 jaka cisza tu jest 06:12 no 06:14 (ładowanie) 06:15 (nuda) 06:15 (czekam) 06:18 (cydr) \ 06:19 pijesz (cydr) 06:19 czasem 06:20 jutro napije sie piwka 06:20 dzisiaj nie bede pił po jade pobrać krew 06:20 aha 06:21 Ja bym sobie chętnie kupił Cydr tylko cieżko znależć małe butelki 06:21 z/w 06:23 cześć 06:26 hej 06:26 jj 06:26 witam 06:27 dawno cie nie widziałem na czacie Prychol 06:27 mam troche roboty w szkole 06:27 i jak tam praca,dostałeś? 06:28 nie 06:28 czemu? 06:29 po nie mam prawo jazdy 06:30 masz jeszcze jakąś na oku? 06:30 co 06:30 prace 06:32 Prawko w dzisiejszych czasach to konieczność 06:32 szukam prace takie jak roznoszę ulotek albo co innego 06:34 zw 06:34 a ja sobie ogladam pokemon sezon 3 06:34 zmieniając temat jak ci się podobał ostatni odcinek 06:35 powisz o tym trixie 06:35 fajny odcinek 06:35 czekam na ten soboty odcinek 06:36 co bedzie 06:38 o tym newbie dash 06:38 zauwarzyłeś tak przy okazji że mimo iż mene 6 uratowały equestrie pierdyriard razy to dalej nikt na nie nie zwraca uwagitwilight ale też dopiero po zostaniu kiężniczką 06:40 jeszcze napisz po nie mogę zrobieć komentarze 06:40 *raz 06:41 *zrozumieć 06:43 ratują zawsze equestrie ale nikt ich nigdy nie zwraca na to uwagi 06:44 ja też nie zwracam uwagi na tato nie wiem czemu 06:45 06:47 chodzi mi np,w odcinku kiedy rara przyjechała dać koncert w ponywill to jej menadzer nie słyszał o applejack ani o pinky mimo że pokonały tireka,discorda i christalis a ponadto były powiernikami elementów harmoni 06:47 dosyć niedoimformowane te kucyki 06:48 no 06:50 uratuj equestrie tysiące razy 06:50 nikt o tym nie pamięta 06:50 dobry tekst na mem 06:51 no 06:54 a druga rzecz jaka mnie zastanawia dlaczego w odcinku z władcą smoków wzieły udział tylko średnie smoki a nie wielkie 06:55 to ja tego nie wiem 06:55 jj 06:55 może nie byłęgo dużego smoków 06:56 a może to inne gatunki 06:56 może tak 06:56 oki że jesteś 07:01 jaka cisza znowu 07:01 ciekawe czy spike znajdzie sobie w końcu kogoś 07:03 mi bardzo spodobała ta co był odcinek od władca smoka nie wiem jak sie nazywał 07:05 ciekawe czy jego drobne ,,dewiacje" pozwolą mu ją poderwać 07:05 tego nie wiem 07:05 źle dla niego będzie jeśli smoku nie łączą się w pary 07:05 smoki 07:06 zobaczy 07:08 tak,zobCZYMY 07:12 ja najbardziej nie mige się teraz doczekać odcinka flutter butter 07:12 to też bedzie ciakewe 07:14 ja też czekam na Applajck's day off 07:14 Lepszy może czasem być Newbie Dash, gdzie Rainbow Kraksa pokaże co tak naprawdę potrafi 07:14 tą sobote bedzie odcinek 07:15 *ten 07:17 ja spadam narka o/ 07:18 cześć 07:37 cześć 07:37 w morde 09:52 ping 2016 05 03